Une vérité par jour
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Dans l'espoir de réparer leur relation malmenée, Sam et Dean décident de se parler, pour une fois. Bro-feels.


**Note :** Prends place pendant la saison 5, à partir de l'épisode 5. C'est pas bien gai tout ça. Pas bien gay non plus même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque. La question reste entière : où est passé Castiel dans cet OS ?

Bonne lecture mes amis

* * *

**Un Vérité Par Jour**

L'Impala engloutissait les kilomètres de bitume rendus brûlants par le soleil à une vitesse largement supérieur à n'importe quelle limitation de n'importe quelle route des États-Unis. Ils n'étaient même pas pressés, ils sortaient d'une chasse couronnée de succès dans le Nevada et se rendaient chez Bobby pour refaire le plein de sommeil et de munition et saluer leur père de substitution. Dean conduisait toujours trop vite, par principe, et parce que conduire le rendait particulièrement heureux, surtout quand AC/DC et Metallica se disputaient ses faveurs dans les enceintes de la voiture. Sam claqua le livre d'incantation dans lequel il était plongé et se tourna vers son frère occupé à couvrir les hurlements de Bon Scott.

« Okay Dean. Ton tour. »

L'aîné émis un soupire bruyant, reniflant de dédain.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je subis ça au juste ?

-C'est, tu sais pour... fixer les choses. Entre nous. Tu étais d'accord tu sais.

-Oui, et je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai accepter de suivre les conseils de tes extraits gratuits de « Psychologie Magazine »... »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, Dean, malgré ses protestations, et à sa plus grande surprise, se pliait à l'exercice chaque jour.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines et ils n'y avaient pas manqué une seul fois. Un effort à saluer de la part des deux parties.

« Bon alors... ah, je sais. 1996, Wisconsin. Je t'avais empêché d'aller à l'anniversaire de ton pote là, Tommy ou Teddy...

-Thomas Sachs ?

-Si tu le dis. En fait c'est parce que j'avais dit à Amber – la fille avec qui je sortais à l'époque, tu sais ? Une blonde aux seins comme...

-Bref. Et ? »

Dean eut ce sourire, ce espèce de rictus de pervers qui exaspérait au plus haut point son petit frère.

« Et donc, je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas la voir ce soir-là parce que je devais garder mon adorable petit frère. Ça aurait été contre-productif que tu te pointes à la soirée de son frère à elle...

-Mec, t'es qu'un con ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as foutu d'ailleurs ? Je me suis tourné les pouces toute la journée et tu ne t'es pas pointé avant l'aube ! »

Retour du sourire interdit au moins de seize ans.

« Bah tu te souviens de la meilleur amie d'Amber, Rose... »

Dean se mit à rire et Sam le frappa à l'épaule, même s'il riait également.

« Désespérant.

-Puisse-tu me pardonner Sammy ! » lança Dean avec un sourire moins vicelard cette fois. Peut-être moins assuré aussi.

« Ok, je te pardonne si tu baisses le son de ta musique de barbare.

-T'es dur vieux... »

Mais Dean s'exécuta et quand la conversation s'évanouit elle laissa des expressions enjouées et encore un secret de moins entre les frères Winchester.

C'était ça, le deal, depuis que Dean avait rappelé Sam au retour de sa petite aperçue d'un futur apocalyptique, depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route

Une vérité par jour.

.

Parfois, c'était des inepties totalement dénuées d'intérêt, telle que « j'avais un truc pour la prof d'anglais au lycée un tel » ou « c'est moi qui avait mangé cette boite de brownie quand vous n'étiez pas là ». Parfois c'était drôle et léger et ça leur rappelait que leur vie n'était pas qu'une longue succession d'épreuves, de douleur et de sanglantes tragédies.

Et puis parfois, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Je crois que c'est à toi de te livrer à l'épanchement sentimental quotidien » déclara Dean en baissant le volume de la radio, ayant tout juste finit son cheeseburger. L'exercice se faisait toujours dans l'Impala.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et c'était un de ces jours où la révélation n'était ni anodine ni légère et loin d'être facile à entendre mais ils devaient aussi en passer par là.

« Je t'ai reproché la mort de Jesse, parfois. »

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais pris la parole comme Sam n'ajoutait rien.

« Je sais.

-J'ai même parfois souhaité que tu sois mort à sa place. »

Et ils se rendirent tous les deux compte à quel point cette ironie était cruelle et absurde après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés pour tenter par n'importe quel moyen d'assurer la survie de l'autre.

« Je suis désolé.

-Arrête tu veux. Je sais, d'accord ? Je te pardonne. »

Ils se pardonnaient beaucoup de chose, ces derniers temps.

C'était agréable.

.

« Un jour on cherchait une sorcière nécromancienne avec papa, et j'étais partie enquêter dans une foire où on pensait qu'elle jouait les madame Irma pour en apprendre sur ses futurs victimes. Je faisais le tour des tentes de ces charlatans quand une medium a proposé de lire mon avenir. »

Sam écoutait attentivement, conscient que son frère ne lui racontait pas simplement une anecdote de chasse. Les mains de Dean étaient crispées sur le volant et il fixait obstinément la route devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. J'en avais ras-le-bol de traîner dans ce coin et je n'avais encore rien trouvé. Alors je me suis assis en face d'elle et je l'ai laissé faire son numéro avec ses cartes et tout le bordel. Je n'y croyais absolument pas, évidemment mais... »

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, relâcha la pression de ses mains pour les serrer de plus belle.

« Elle a commencé à lire je ne sais quoi dans ses cartes et... je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle y avait vu. J'ai préféré me dire que c'était du cinéma, mais ça m'a tellement secoué que je suis rentré immédiatement...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Sam, ayant la vague impression que Dean avait très envie de s'arrêter là dans son histoire. Celui-ci émit un rire avorté avant de retrouver aussitôt une expression douloureuse.

« Elle a fondu en larme. Elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste regardé et elle s'est mise à pleurer comme si elle venait de voir son chiot se faire étaler par un camion. Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'elle a attiré l'attention des gens autour de nous. Elle... elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point elle était désolé. Je me suis cassé. »

Et, après une courte pause de réflexion.

« Merde, je me suis enfui plus vite que devant un chien de l'enfer. »

Sam eut le tact de ne rien dire et laissa à Dean le soin de briser le silence quand il le voudrait bien.

« Je me dit que... ha, elle avait sûrement vu la vérité, hein ? »

C'était triste à en pleurer. Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien.

.

Dean se rendit compte au fil des confessions qu'il avait vraiment été un connard plus d'une fois envers son petit frère. Il savait que c'était des coups standards de l'aîné au cadet, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'homme qu'il était dans le monde que le djinn avait crée pour lui cette fois-là. Comment Sam avait abandonné toute idée pour eux d'être frères, comment il avait rendu sa vie misérable dans leur enfance. C'est cette vie sur les routes, la chasse, la mort de leur mère qui avait fait de leur relation ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi tout ne se déclinait-il qu'en nuance de gris plutôt que d'être simplement blanc ou noir ? Que devait-il penser du fait que la tragédie qui avait frappé leur famille n'avait pas eu... quoi, que des mauvais côtés ? Etait-il un monstre de penser ainsi ?

« Non » répondit catégoriquement Sam quand il lui avoua ses doutes. Le sujet fut clos.

.

Bien sûr au plus fort de la chasse il leur arrivait de devoir remettre leur cœur-à-cœur à plus tard, mais à part cela, ils s'y tenaient fermement. Dean raconta à Sam le futur qu'il avait entrevu et ils se disputèrent un moment sur ses chances de se réaliser, sur les doutes de Sam et la détermination de Dean. Sam lui parla de ce message qu'il avait reçu de son frère le jour où il avait libéré Lucifer et lui demanda s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il y avait dit. Dean s'énerva d'abord sur Sam pour pouvoir croire que son frère serait capable de tel propos, puis il préféra s'énerver sur le monde en général et passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à convaincre le plus jeune qu'il avait désespérément essayé de s'excuser, que c'est lui qui avait eu tort en le rejetant plutôt que de l'écouter.

Ils faisaient aussi ces révélations dans l'Impala pour éviter de céder à l'envie de s'étreindre soudainement. Ce n'était pas toujours facile.

.

« Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de penser à maman, quand elle a fait ce pacte, alors qu'elle savait ce que ça pouvait entraîner... et papa et à la façon dont il nous a élevé... Et je suppose que cela prouve à quel point ils s'aimaient mais... c'est nous qui avons payé, pour les deux. Et en y repensant, je trouve cela tellement égoïste et je les déteste tellement que j'en ai du mal à respirer. »

Le silence s'étira pendant un très long moment. Sam n'osait pas regarder son frère. Il avait longuement hésité avant de parler de ça, mais c'était le moment ou jamais. Ils était moins scrupuleux à respecter les « une vérité par jour » à mesure que leur stock d'aveux s'amenuisait et que la situation leur échappait de plus en plus, mais ils s'accrochaient encore à la pratique qui les maintenait lié, tous les deux.

Finalement, après une éternité, alors que Sam était sur le point de s'excuser, d'ajouter quelques chose, n'importe quoi, Dean ouvrit la bouche sur deux mots seulement :

« Moi aussi. »

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, quand la tension devint tangible dans l'espace restreint de la voiture, Dean ajouta avec un sourire :

« Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça comme une révélation à part entière. »

Sam voyait rarement ce sourire ces derniers temps. Celui qui disait « je te pardonne, je te console, je suis là ». Celui de son grand frère.

« Rêve. »

Mieux valait sourire que pleurer.

.

La dernière fois fut chez Bobby, juste après qu'ils aient tranché le doigt de Pestilence. Ce n'était pas censé être la dernière fois, enfin, ils n'en savaient rien, mais les événements se précipitèrent ensuite, jusqu'au dénouement final. Dean polissait son arme et Sam épluchait le même livre pour la centième fois sans doute quand l'aîné releva la tête. Il ne regarda pas son frère, pourtant, il fixa un point inexistant sur le sol entre leurs pieds.

« Entre toi et le reste du monde, c'est toi que je choisirais, Sammy. Sans hésitation, et à chaque fois. »

Et il le savait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Et comme c'était vraiment trop douloureux de répondre à cela, Sam esquissa un sourire mesquin et demanda, l'air de rien :

« Et à choisir entre Castiel et le reste du monde ? »

Il rit jusqu'à ce que Dean lui lance un livre qui le frappa à l'épaule et qu'ils se lancent dans un combat puéril.

« Ne le dis à personne » le prévint Dean avec un faux air menaçant quand il eut taclé son frère.

« J'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe » répondit le plus jeune, avant que le sens ne rattrape ses mots et qu'ils se figent tous les deux. Les visages se fermèrent, les sourires s'évanouirent. Ils se relevèrent en silence et sans se regarder. Ils se remirent chacun à leur activité respective et ne dirent plus rien. Ils avaient déjà tant parler et il y avait encore tant à dire, pourtant.

Mais cela pouvait attendre, bien sûr.

Ils auraient toujours le temps plus tard.

Non ?


End file.
